Nightmare
by Hell's Clown
Summary: A songfic for Allen as it is nearing christmas wich is his birthday... i think. ANyway the warnings are Character death and i'm rating it K just to be safe. The song used is Nightmare by Avenged sevenfold. I do not own any of theese.


Nightmare.

NIGHTMARE!  
Now your nightmare comes to life.

Dragged you down below  
Down to the devils show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never

Allen lay curled up in a corner of his cell. The pain wouldn't stop and he was growing weaker with each day. The Pain never ending made Peace seem so far away. The seals keeping him there, forever a prisoner.

Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed

Burn the world your last endeavour

God truly had abandoned him, hadn't he? The only ones he considered friends, Ripped away from his grasp in either death or fear, fear that he would try to end this world even if it meant dying.

Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave until the end of time here

To think he had fallen in love. He should have known they would turn on him, after all. They were human. He really shouldn't have forgotten the purpose of his life and the pain. He had let himself slip away, Marked by betrayal. He let out a dark chuckle. He was nothing more than a pawn of this 'holy war'. To be used and then thrown away.

Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger

Maybe he should just end it all?

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare  
While your nightmare comes to life

He should have known. The price of forgetting the pain was to be reminded of it with pain worse than last.  
This truly was a nightmare.

Can't wake up in sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation

Waking up would never happen because this would never end. He was forever dancing with death.  
This was all his fault. His creation.

Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination

Maybe he should just surrender himself to the 14th.  
The other side of this war were the good is bad and the bad is good, but there was never a side for him was it?  
On the Noah's side he could hate himself.  
Hating the thought of the death and pain he brought with him, but he wouldn't die, if he did, he would never be able to face the ones he had made to suffer.

You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)  
So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"

They lied to him. They said they were friends. What did that really mean? They just wanted to blind him of his purpose.  
Just now they let go. They were his enemies. Watching in glee as he suffered, Saying nice words all the time, Lying in his face as his sanity slipped away.

As your nightmare comes to life

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here  
Yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate  
Is looking so clear  
Yeah  
Oooooooh  
It's your fucking nightmare

His life was the nightmare he was fearing for so long. To be hurt again and again. No one would listen to his thoughts. No one would consider his happiness. Everyone feared him. Him and his fate, the fate he was forced to carry. The ending was clear. He was meant to suffer and then disappear.

This truly was his nightmare.

A tear ran down his face as he let go of the life that he had held on to so dearly. The image of a man became clear in front of him. He was crying as he sang his most beloved a lullaby for the last time.

When the exorcist barged in, all they were met with was the lifeless body of Allen walker. A pained smile forever etched on his face as he walked again on the other side.

* * *

A/N: Wow... the hell did that come from? I made this when i was younger. One of the first ones i actually liked. If you couldn't tell already, this is -man and i dont own that. Still like that song. I dont really own that either. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
